earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha Bordeaux
History Sasha Bordeaux: 1976 - Present Raised in France by an innkeeper named Jacques Remarque, Sasha grew up wondering who her real parents might be. When she was a teen, Sasha discovered her mother was Marie Magnier, a French Intelligence agent missing since the late 1960’s. Sasha fantasized that her mother was on a crucial assignment, deep undercover, and thus idolized her and trained to be like her. Later in life, as a military intelligence officer, Sasha made enough connections in the government to learn her mother had a relationship with an English Special Forces officer. After some less-than-legal probing, Sasha discovered that her father was now working as a butler to American billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Resigning her position, Sasha traveled to America. Upon arriving in Gotham, Sasha became aware of an opening at Wayne Enterprises' security division. With her military experience, fluency in multiple languages, and photogenic features; Lucius Fox assigned Sasha to oversee Bruce Wayne’s personal security detail. In this capacity, Sasha met her father, Alfred Pennyworth, and through him Sasha learned that it had been over thirty years since Alfred last saw her mother, when she had come to Gotham to ask a favor of Alfred. Alfred had been unaware that Sasha’s mother had been pregnant when she left Gotham. At a dead end on the search for her mother, Sasha saw Alfred Pennyworth as her only family. When learning of a Pennyworth tradition to serve the Wayne Family, Sasha decided to stay on in the employ of Bruce Wayne. Within a few months of being frequently ditched by her client, Sasha discovered that Bruce Wayne was the Batman. After discovering that secret, Sasha became a valued member of the Bat-team, using her military and security expertise to assist whenever needed. Though she and Bruce dated for a while, the events of the Cataclysm made the two realize that they both deserved someone that was better suited for them, with Sasha eventually dating Jason Bard, a detective for the Gotham Police Department. The two date for eight years before Jason and she finally tied the knot. Though Jason has a nice home in Burnside, Sasha still lives most of the time at the Wayne Manor as that just works better for the married couple's busy schedules. When time affords her the opportunity, though, she heads over to Burnside or Mr. Bard comes over to Wayne Manor for a 'sleep over'. This marriage has actually been quite beneficial for us Bats as Jason has become an integral part of the support team and become our third lucky "Penny", though he prefers us to just call him "Copper".Oracle Files: Sasha Bordeaux Threat Assessment Resources * Espionage: Sasha is a master spy, trained by French military intelligence. * Firearms: Sasha is a master markswoman, able to use any number of firearms with expert precision. * Martial Arts: Sasha's skills in hand to hand combat are quite considerable. She has been known capable of fighting off members of the League of Assassins and has even defeated Bruce a number of times in sparring matches. * Tactics & Strategy: As a military officer, Sasha was trained in tactical analysis and strategic assessments. As a security chief and a tactical coordinator for Batman's operations, she retains use of these skills and continues to improve them. Weaknesses * Opinionated: If I were to label Sasha with a weakness, I would say that it is her strong adherence to her personal beliefs. She can become quite bossy when she has an opinion for how things are to be handled and when people do not take her advise, she can be rather irritated. This has become decidedly less of a problem since her marriage to Jason Bard, as apparently she gets to exercise her control freak personality with him and that allows her to "get it out of her system".Deluxe Oracle File: Sasha Bard Trivia and Notes Trivia * Sasha doesn't care for English cooking, but doesn't have the heart to tell her father that. * Sasha is has a mild fear of sculpted gargoyles, finding them unsettling. * Sasha's favorite music is country western music and apparently used that to develop her American accent so that she can convincingly pass herself off as American. * Sasha cannot stand to drink carbonated beverages. Her favorite drink is Earl grey tea. * Sasha has been shot seven times, stabbed six times, and has broken twenty-one of her bones in eight different injuries. As a result of these injuries, Sasha has a pins and plates in her body which always set off metal detectors. In the past, she has used this excuse (and the scars to prove these injuries) to smuggle contraband and weapons into secure facilities. As she grows older, she has commented that these medical aids in her body are beginning to show signs of wear and tear. She has expressed interest in seeing if the Wayne Foundation could give her an upgrade. * She is multiracial (Caucasian-Romani). Notes * Sasha is a composite character of Sasha Bordeaux and Julia Remarque, both daughters of Alfred in different continuities. Marie Magnier is a composite character of Zoe Magnier and Marie Salomon, both who were Mademoiselle Marie in the comics. * Her alias Marie Bishop is a nod Sasha Bordeaux's position in Checkmate. Links and References * Appearance of Sasha Bordeaux * Character Gallery: Sasha Bordeaux Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Composite Character Category:Bisexual Characters Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Military Personnel Category:Guards Category:Bodyguards Category:Wayne Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Espionage Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes